


Love Actually

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Actually - Freeform, my fake fiance, tvd references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Six people.Three couples.Zero airplane.





	1. Check In

 

 

 With the Bus up in flames behind them, the six agents of S.H.I.E.L.D walked down the road towards the emergency vehicles finally showing up. The squad cars went past the agents to pick up the criminals, the firetruck went past to put out the flames, but the detective cars rolled up to the six and made them stop in their way.

"Well well, Agent Coulson. Seems like your team didn't let you down." The Japanese detective came up to Coulson, who was sitting on the edge of an ambulance, getting aide.

"Told you they were good." Coulson complemented his team as he looked over to them, getting fixed by medical persona. 

"You got yourself a family here, Mr. Coulson."

"We've spent quite the time cooped up in that plane." Coulson turned to look at the Bus as firefighters washed away the last of the flames.

"Guess you won't be cooped in there tonight. Tell you what, I'll have my people take your Bus to the garage, and you can stay in a motel on our expense. Sorry it won't be better, the plane will cost a fortune." 

"We've had worse. Still appreciate it," Coulson thanked the detective as May was walking up to them.

"I'll arrange a car for you guys," the man left May and Coulson alone.

"You alright here?" May asked, looking up Coulson's wounds.

"I've lived through death," May shot Coulson a daggering stare and the boss chuckled.

 

The drive to the motel was both lively and silent. Fitzsimmons were as if lightning ran through them; they remembered and commented on every single detail of the action they'd seen and been through, these two didn't get much field work. Skye meddled in between when the duo were in contrast about certain happenings, though she too was excited about having been a good part of the action. Coulson had a joke or two to throw in there at which May and Ward, the most silent of the six, cracked a smile.

The limo dropped them in front of an okay motel that was on the edge of town. One side you could see the lights and skyscrapers and almost hear a car honk, on the other side lay the quiet, serene country. Coulson and May lead the way in and Ward rounded them out as he fended off quips and exclamations made at him by the other three.

"Hello, do you speak English?" Coulson approached the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The young lady replied in broken English. 

"A police detective may have called in for us? Party of six?"

"Ah yes. Very sorry, only three rooms available. That will be okay?"

"That's fine."

"Okay. I will call them to show you rooms."

While the lady called up the clerks, the six agents ironically split in three sets of two. May and Coulson went for the coffee, FitzSimmons sat in the lounge arguing, and Skye showed her S.O. some of the cool moves she'd executed that day.

"Party for three rooms?" A male voice gathered all six of them in front of the three pairs of clerks waiting to take them to their rooms.

"Yes, that's us." Coulson announced and they all stepped forward.

"No luggage?" a second clerk asked.

"We, lost it in the flight," Simmons was quick to answer.

"Aww! You must be the honeymooners! Your luggage arrive tomorrow! Come, we go to your rooms." one of the three female clerks grabbed a hand of Fitz and Simmons and her counterpart helped her guide the two surprised scientists to their rooms. The other four hotel staff, in two sets of male and female clerks, grabbed the other mistaken couples, May and Coulson and Skye and Ward, and excitedly lead them to their rooms.

At the rooms, while the bellhops unlocked the doors, the female clerks gleamed at their respective couples while the pairs awkwardly exchanged glances before being forced into their rooms and left alone. 

* * *

eek! it was cheesy, but just go with it.

 

 

 


	2. My Fake Skyeward

 

 

The clerks, Elizabeth and Clark, playfully threw Skye and Grant into their room. Ward had to quickly catch Skye before she hit the ground, tripping over her own feet.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" Elizabeth sang and ushered Clark out of the room.

"We are  _not_ on a honeymoo-" Skye jumped out of Grant's hold on her, but the door had shut before she even finished her sentence.

She frustratedly turned towards her S.O, who had a sly smirk across his face. Skye threw him a decimated look and Grant did a little laugh, cause you know, robots don't  _actually_ laugh.

She punched him in the chest and sat on the edge of the bed.   
"You're not sleeping on the bed."

"Sweetheart, I've spent more time sleeping on the floor than a comfy bed. And that's since before I even joined Shield."

"Please, tell me your sob story." Skye rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed, walking towards the window.

Grant sighed and busied himself looking for other sleeping arrangements.

Skye opened the window and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at the view outside. The one side was the quiet and dark country, the other was the busy and bright city side.

"You know, I've never been in the country?" she said, asking the stars.

"You were never placed with a family in the countryside?" answered the voice in her room.

"Nope. Always been in the city. Even after the foster home, parked my van in an alley."

"Have you ever wondered about living elsewhere?"

"Well, you know as a girl. When I was at the foster home and daydreamed about all the different families that could adopt me, all the different lives I could live."

Grant scoffed, "Sounds like the life of an agent."

"Yeah?" Skye turned to him.

"Well, what about you, Mr. Robot. What's your story? City or country?"  
  
  
  


Grant Ward whipped the blow up bed he'd found in the closet, clearing it of the dust and stuff. He huffed and threw his hands on his hips, the one pose of his everyone liked to imitate.

"I told you about my brothers, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We grew up in at estate. Not exactly deep country life, you know. But not the noisy city either."

Skye threw herself down on the sofa, impressed that her S.O. was willingly telling her his back story.

"Our backyard was, uh, open. It went into the woods. My parents liked to send us to get firewood, and if the timber wasn't to their liking, well, the punishment wasn't to our liking."

"Wait, wasn't your dad like, a politician or something? I mean, when you're a politician, your family life is in the middle of the dance floor."

"Well, that's what he was good at, making stories and having us act for the cameras. And if the bruises were too big to cover up, he'd tell them we were in a sport, or something that make him say that he was proud we got hurt."

"And you hate the rising tide." Skye jumped out of her seat and strutted around, emphasizing her point, "If they'd known about your dad, he'd've been front page news. You'd have had a better life."

"Yeah, but maybe, if I hadn't had the terrible life that I did, maybe I wouldn't be a shield agent."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Grant straightened up and just stared at her, having no answer ready.

"Um, it's late. We should get some sleep." he stepped around her question and got back to blowing up the bed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want May banging on our doors." Skye went along with it and moved to her own bed, shifting the sheets to ready.

"Sorry you have to sleep on  _that_ thing tonight," she waved her hand towards the filling air bed.

"It's no problem," Ward huffed, topping off the valve.

"Goodnight, Ward." Skye said, snuggling into the bed.

"Goodnight, Skye." Ward replied, shifting to find a good sleeping position on the air bed.

Pssshhh!

Skye rolled over, facing the ceiling.

"I think you've sprung a leak."

"It's a slow leak. I'll be fine."

Skye grunted and sat up "I guess you could sleep up here."

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Ward got up too.

"No. Ju-just stay on top of the covers."

"Fine," Ward pushed off the air mattress, making it give off a farting sound.

"Haha!" Skye teased him, and Grant threw a dead straight face as he climbed onto the bed.

"Sorry, good night." she quickly turned back into her side.

Ward lay straight on his back, staring at the dull ceiling, his fingers interlocked over his chest. Not a flutter of sleep crossed his eyes.

Skye restlessly turned over, this time sleeping on her back, her hands out by her side. A minute later, her hand moved again, this time resting next to her head. Ward closed his eyes, giving the impression of sleep. Meanwhile, Skye's fingers flicked around, grazing his naked bicep. At first, it was accidental, but as it got more intentional, Ward's eyes flicked open and he quickly got off the bed, walking towards the window. By now, Skye was sitting up, and she was distraught. Hadn't Ward been attracted to her since day one?

She swung off her covers and walked over to Ward, who had his back towards her. As she reached for her, he sensed it and stopped her.

"Don't," he side turned his head towards her, but not enough to be able to see her.

"Why not?" Skye leaned her body in, as if demanding an answer to her question.

One second Grant had his head thrown back, and in the next second, he grabbed her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Skye didn't hesitate to respond, she wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingers into his hair as he pressed her into the wall.

  
  
  
"What are we doing?" Ward breathed over her lips as he pulled back.

"What, you've never done this before?" Skye giggled as she replied.

"Shut up!" Ward quickly said before slamming his mouth on hers again.

 


	3. Vacation Theory

 

Coulson had a giddy smile on his face, and motioned for May to enter the room first. As she walked by him, she gave him her best dead pan look and Coulson couldn't help but stifle a laugh. May was standing in the middle of the room when Coulson returned from sending off Ian and Chloe, their bell boy and clerk. 

"You couldn't find anything more cheesy?" May remarked on his conversation with the hotel employees. She had her arms crossed and her back was facing him.  

"How long ago was your last vacation Mel?" Phil came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs digging deep into her always tensed blades. 

Melinda loosened up a little and let her head roll back, her eyes closed.

"Too long," she breathed and Phil smiled as he undid her knots.

He gave her a shoulder massage for two minutes before May regained her senses and walked away from Coulson. 

"You unpack and I'l order some room service. Anything specific you want?"

"Surprise me," Phil answered as he shrugged off his coat. 

They dined on the best meal the motel had, along with a complimentary mini bottle of champagne for the honeymooners. Phil lit the table candles and Melinda scoffed and shook her head, but went along with it none the less. 

"So, exactly what do you remember of your magical vacation in Tahiti?" Melinda asked after dinner.

"Well, after seeing two Lokis, one piercing my heart, I woke up on a beach chair in Tahiti. There was this masseuse, and a waitress serving me drinks. What's strange is that I don't remember doing any vacation-y stuff, like sight seeing or what not," Phil held a long pause before continuing, "Should've realized it  _then_ ," He took a long sip of his chardonnay.

"What's your ideal vacation, Mel? You know, not one which you're forced into whether you're dead or stranded."

"Ever since Bahrain, I haven't let myself go easy. You've seen that. But before that, Andrew and I used to make plans; take a break, run away together..." May dazed off, reminiscing.

"Where would you go?"

"Maui. Walk around bare feet in the sand, have mai tais in the sunset. Then we'd end the night with a romantic swim, or a dip in the hot tub."

"You don't miss those days? When you didn't have to be so- I don't know, guarded?"

"And be what? Vulnerable? Come on, Phil" Melinda stood off her chair and walked around. "You know me better than that. I can't have outside forces clouding- I can't have emotions clouding my judgement; getting in the way of my abilities. I don't want to jeopardize myself" she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, "and get people I care about locked in the crossfire."

Coulson leaned forward on his chair, "I'm sorry, Mel. I shouldn't have."

May smiled to the floor and shook her head, "You  _know_  it's not you." She sighed and pushed off the bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower, clear my head. You can sleep on the bed."

 

Phil watched Melinda walk into the bathroom without closing the door behind her. He slowly drank his flute as he heard the shower turn on. Maybe it was the steam mixed with the fermented grapes spreading through his system, but it was enough to make him bold. He chugged the flute and slammed it back on the table hard enough to send a crack through it. Phil pushed off his chair and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked to the open bathroom. 

Melinda stood under the sprinkler, letting the warm water race down her body, each drop dragging away her tensions. She raked a hand through her scalp, thoroughly wetting her mop of hair. The warm water was enough to pleasure her, but the familiar hands that rapped around her waist drew a moan from her lips. She didn't push him away, let him draw her body into his, raising the temperature in the room. Coulson kissed the end of her shoulder, and worked his way closer to her neck. 

"I know this isn't exactly Maui, or running away-"

May turned around before he continued, "But you're here, and it's far away enough for me." She dug her fingers into his close cut hair and pulled him down, kissing him hard. 

"I know I have your loyalty," Phil said in between kisses.

"And you have my trust. Now shut up and kiss me," May ordered and Coulson laughed into the kiss. 

Best vacation  _ever._

 


	4. Oh Just Shut Up Already!

Ming-na and Brett opened the door for FitzSimmons, but the duo stormed in arguing as per their norm.

"But did you see how I handled that guy! Goodness, it was more mortifying than the time I shot the superior officer in the chest!"

"Yes, but it was dangerous! We're scientists Simmons, NOT field agents." Fitz happily informed her as if she'd forgotten.

"Yes yes, but we're S.H.I.E.L.D scientists Fitz! We have to expect danger, and even face it some time. And look, your night night gun came in very handy!" Simmons attempted to make Fitz feel proud, but as if just to annoy her, he pointed out the problem.

"You missed 65% of the shots Jemm!"

"How can you be conscious of that in the middle of battle?!"

"Because I was right  _beside_ you during the "battle"." Fitz didn't leave out the air quotes.

"Well you didn't have to be!" Simmons cried in her defense. 

"Yes Jemma, I did! Because  _I'm_ the boy in FitzSimmons. And it is my responsibility to watch over you!"

"Leopold Fitz! Do you even  _hear_  how sexist that is! I am very much capable of being responsible for myself and..." Simmons rattled on and Fitz got frustrated of hearing her lengthy argument to the point that he grabbed his hair and shouted what was in his mind. 

"I didn't want to lose you!"

Jemma stuttered for only a second.

"Well you weren't going to lose me, silly! I mean, we had the whole team around us, and I had the night night gun and-"

She only fell silent when Leo grabbed her face and forced his mouth on hers. 

They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"You didn't hear me. I don't want to lose you." Fitz stressed every word of the repeated phrase and soon the look on Simmons' face said she had registered his message.

"Oh Fitz! Jemma stroked his hair with dreamy eyes and kissed him back. 

Brett and Ming-na, still waiting at the door for their tip, looked at each other with sly smiles, and finally walked away from the honeymoon suite with the double doors closed behind them. 

§§§

Sorry, I didn't have anything for FitzSimmons. Best I could do, maybe I'll edit it later. But don't get me wrong, I ADORE FitzSimmons!


	5. Happily Ever Heart

 

The morning after, their doors were knocked on by room service delivering the lost luggages. Coulson got an update on the Bus and texted the group when they would leave. There was still some time till breakfast, so the agents hit the showers to clean up and get ready.

Melinda May took a shower first while Phil still rolled about in bed, stretching out his sore muscles till it was his turn. May came out in a towel and gave him a quick peck and pushed him into the bathroom as she herself rummaged through the luggage brought in. While Phil was under the waters, May explored the clothes in the suitcase, and chose an outfit that would certainly catch Phil's eyes, though he would easily have been excited by seeing her in the towel just the same.

In the rooms across, the bed was entirely empty as both the occupants were standing in some pretty hot waters. Grant had his arms around Skye from behind, his mouth on hers as he washed her stomach and she massaged an entire mini bottle of shampoo in his hair. They hadn't heard the room service deliver the luggage, and the clerks left with huge knowing smirks.

In the last room, was chaos. Irrespective of the  _good_  chaos that had occurred between them, Leo was pacing the room annoyed, shouting at Jemma to be ready soon. Simmons obviously countered his frustrated yelling with her own reasons and justifications, and when she finally came out, Fitz had forgiven all. Or he was just starstruck, but him being quiet meant they weren't arguing. Simmons smiled sweetly at him, rubbing her hands down her new dress and went to him and kissed him. Fitz couldn't keep his hands off her, instantly cupping her face, but Jemma snuck him backwards and pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

  
Obviously, Fitzsimmons were the first in the lounge having a discussion on breakfast when they were interrupted by Skyeward's entrance. Skye had her arm around Ward's stomach, her head titled back as she kissed his face. Ward barely managed to walk them safely to Fitzsimmons.

"So, Mr. Robot has feelings now?" Fitz quipped, earning a flick on the head from Ward.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, did you?" Jemma asked Skye.

"To the moon and back!" Skye winked at Ward and made to choose breakfast.

"I assume that's what you two did as well?"

"Uh... sure." Fitz turned red and joined Skye.

"So, if Fitz and I did, and you Skye did, then does that mean-"

"Pigs fly!" Simmons was interrupted by Skye's exclamation and they all turned to see Melinda May wearing a silver dress, clinging to Coulson's arm. And she was smiling, like a new bride.

       

"Well, there's your answer then." Ward twisted his lips and went on to finally bite the apple he was tossing.

"Good morning, everyone." Coulson announced as they all were in the same space.

"By the look of it I assume we all spent the night in a similar fashion?" May guessed.

"Certainly."

"Obvy."

"Yup."

"Long coming."

"Great! So, let's get breakfast then go explore Japan?"

"What? No mission? No, new villain of the week?" Fitz asked, hungry to get back to work.

"Oh, I think we just dealt with the villain of the  _month!_ We all need a well earned break." May excused.

"Plus, we're on honeymoon, aren't we?"

"Is  _that_ what you were?" The detective from yesterday announced himself.

"Your plane's all fixed. Had my best engineers going at it all night!"

5 agents snickered and Melinda May smirked.

The detective eyed them weird. "Ookay. Here's the access to the hangar. You can get it any time." 

"Actually, I think we'll take your car instead. Loads of sight seeing to go on honeymoon!"

Skye sang as she dangled the detective's car keys on her fingers. Ward shook his head but went to join her, and Simmons dragged Fitz behind them. May stood next to Coulson as they watched the 2 couples head to the exit. Phil handed the key card back to the detective.

"You might wanna hold on to this for a while." He smiled at May and lead her to the exit.

As they made their way out, Phil, distracted by Melinda, accidentally bumped into another couple walking in.

"If you had  _once_ let go of your freaking ego and asked for directions, we'd have been here sooner!"

"You're just a little she devil, aren't you?"

"I just might be if I have to stand you any longer! I need a drink, I think that woman was wearing my evening dress."

"THAT's what you were gonna wear?!"

"NoOo, please, drive like a man. If we were later, it might have been HER GRANDDAUGHTER in my dress!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh! Aaand were finally closed! Thanks for reading along. 
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> iCarly: iGo to Japan  
> My Fake a Fiancé   
> The Vampire Diaries  
> Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D
> 
> And of course:   
> All the loyal readers!
> 
> Don't forget to check out more works! 


End file.
